


oh, you wanna find love (you know where the city is)

by bloodcookie



Category: Giri/Haji (TV)
Genre: Canon Lesbian Relationship, F/F, Femslash, First Time, Fluff and Smut, Lesbian Sex, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-19
Updated: 2020-12-19
Packaged: 2021-03-11 02:34:34
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,662
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28137768
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/bloodcookie/pseuds/bloodcookie
Summary: "Have you ever done that before?" she asks, taking a long drag."What?" Taki replies.Annie exhales. "Slept with a girl."She shakes her head, embarrassed. "No."A pause, and a smile. "I couldn’t tell."
Relationships: Taki Mori/Annie (Giri/Haji)
Kudos: 6





	oh, you wanna find love (you know where the city is)

**Author's Note:**

> There's barely any fanfic for these two! I'm surprised! But then again there's a tiny amount of Giri/Haji fanfic in general :( We need mooooore people!!
> 
> I ended up becoming totally enraptured by Taki/Annie (Tannie? Anki?) and I'm so annoyed we'll never get a proper ending for them!! I like to headcanon that Taki went to Annie's apartment at the end of episode 8 and they took it from there. I wanted to write their sex scene for obvious reasons... I also didn't want to have Taki stereotyped as a typical blushing Japanese virgin. She stabbed a boy with scissors, guys. She's at least a bit freaky. Also, I don't know if 'holy shit' is translated correctly - I apologise to any native Japanese speakers!
> 
> Title is taken from [The City](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=LzedHK6TEic) by The 1975.

Taki hadn't known what to expect when Annie texted her. They'd exchanged a few sweet pleasantries about the weed, and London, and Rodney, an undercurrent crackling through every text until Annie cut to the chase and asked: _Wanna come to mine? x_

And Taki had wasted no time in replying with an eager _yes! :)_

So Taki had taken the tube across the city, guided by a Google map clutched in her hand, and finally arrived at a flat. She'd buzzed in, walked up the stairs, and knocked. Annie's bedroom was dark and warm, and smelled of black opium and vanilla. Annie shut the door with a soft _click_ , and Taki's phone buzzed in her pocket. She fished it out. _Dad_. She shook her head, sliding the end call button. She wanted to remain in this moment. No Dad, no Yuto, not even Rodney. Just Annie, with her freckles and soft hair and even softer lips. Her hand touched her pocket, and she felt Annie's hand against the back of her head, cupping under her hair. She smiled into the dim light, moving in for a kiss as another hand slid against her cheek. It was better than the one at Rodney's. It was better than any kiss she'd ever had. Her phone dropped clumsily into her pocket as Annie's mouth moved against hers, feral and urgent with need, and Taki skittered her fingers up her back to grab Annie's shirt in her fists, sighing into her mouth as her body heated up from the passion. Cold air hit her lips as Annie suddenly pulled away, and she felt as if the weight of the world had dropped from her shoulders.

Annie wiped her mouth with the back of her hand. "Hey. Wanna have sex?"

* * *

Taki tumbled backwards onto the mattress, Annie wrapped around her, their lips together. She writhed on the soft fabric as they pulled at each other's clothes, coming apart to remove jeans and shirts, tossing them across the room in a hasty pile. Taki fluffed her hair self-consciously. Her mother's words rang in her ears - " _A girl's first time is supposed to be special_." She wished she'd worn some perfume. Maybe even a necklace.

Annie didn't need any adornments. She knelt across from Taki, chest rising and falling, naked except for a black thong. Her long dark hair tumbled over her chest, and Taki twisted a strand of it between her fingers as she wriggled forwards. Their eyes suddenly met in the dimness of the room, and they giggled.

"Babe," Annie said softly. "Are you sure you want to do this? Because we can stop whenever. Just say."

Taki paused, touched at her concern. "I am sure," she replied with a nod. She splayed a pale hand over Annie's warm freckled skin. "I wouldn't want to do this with anyone else."

Taki gently lifted Annie's hair over her shoulders and stared at her chest. An entire lifetime was mapped across her skin. The scar on her collarbone she'd mentioned, from when she fell off her bike aged 8. A constellation of moles and freckles swam across her tanned skin, like the nest of quails eggs Taki had seen in Hokkaido. A faded stick and poke of a heart sat at the base of her sternum. Annie shifted her weight for a moment, and Taki saw muscle ripple underneath her skin. She traced a fingertip over the ink, pressing lightly.

"I like your tattoo," Taki said.

"Thanks," Annie replied, a smile in her voice. "Friend did it when we were both high out of our minds. I could give you one someday, if you want."

Taki gave a small smile. "I'd like that." And then - "Can I... kiss it?"

Annie leaned back on her hands, flattening her chest. "I'd be thrilled."

Taki bit her lip, leaned forward, and planted a light kiss to the ink. She felt Annie's chest rise and fall in a pleasured sigh as she began to kiss lightly under her left breast. Her skin smelled like patchouli. Taki stuck her tongue out and licked over the smooth skin, closing her lips around a pert nipple.

"Shit," Annie breathed as she swirled her tongue. "Taki."

She sucked lightly, nipping at the skin a little. Annie groaned, tangling a hand in her soft black hair. Taki reached up to grope her right breast, rubbing the nipple between her thumb and forefinger. She opened her mouth, licking over to Annie’s other breast, leaving a glinting trail of saliva as she licked a circle around the raised skin. Her hand fumbled between Annie’s legs, rubbing up and down, trying to copy the tricks she’d seen in pornography as best as she could. Annie sighed, grinding her hips against Taki’s forearm, trying to get some friction from her hand. The girl was trying, she’d give her that.

Taki’s ring and middle finger dipped into Annie’s entrance, wet from her need. Annie cooed in pleasure as Taki’s hand moved back up and began to rub small hard circles on her clit. _Much_ better. Taki pressed a kiss to her breasts, and moved her lips up to Annie’s jaw, sucking a light lovebite in as Annie cursed, and jolted against her hand, and it took Taki a moment to realise she was coming. She felt liquid hit her palm, trickling onto the sheets, and allowed herself a small hint of pride at Annie’s gasp of “Fuckin’ _hell_.”

Taki gave the bruise on her neck a small kiss, and moved up to look at Annie. A warm flush had spread over her skin, and she grinned at Taki.

”Sit against the wall. I need to repay the favour.”

Taki turned around and sat back, Annie springing in front of her like a cat about to pounce. Opening her legs shyly, Taki watched in anticipation as Annie nestled down between them. She sighed as Annie kissed the sensitive skin inside her thighs, a fingertip trailing over the neat line of bushy hair. Taki gasped as that fingertip rubbed a light arc over her clit, teeth sinking into the sensitive skin, and Annie moved her mouth and began to lick. Taki hadn’t felt anything like this before - touching herself couldn’t have compared in a million years. She squealed as Annie spread her open, licking at her clit and rubbing it with the pad of her thumb. Waves of pleasure crashed through her as she buried a shaking hand in Annie’s hair, circling her hips. She peered up and saw Annie’s butt in the air behind her, a hand between her legs as she slid a finger inside Taki. Taki gasped, her legs beginning to shake as Annie’s finger slowly moved in and out of her pussy, occasionally wiggling against a sensitive spot she didn’t even realise she had. And, oh, how it was working. She squeezed her eyes shut as Annie sucked lightly at her clit, speeding up her hand, writhing her hips against her mouth, and it was building and building and building and then-

Annie stopped.

Taki blinked, mouth agape as she watched Annie kneel up and lick her fingers.

”You taste lovely,” she said, a mischievous glint in her eyes.

”Annie!” Taki said, her mouth opening and closing like a fish. “Why... why did you stop?!”

”Because I want to do something different,” came the reply, and Annie beckoned her forward with the finger that had been buried inside her moments ago.

Taki groaned, crawling over. Annie grabbed her shoulder and wrapped her leg around her hips, and Taki sighed as she curved her leg around Annie's hips, touching her sweat-slicked forehead against Annie's. It was so unbearably hot between her legs, soaked with fluid and aching with unmet need. Annie grabbed her thigh, bucking her hips, and Taki cried out, arms coming up to throw themselves around Annie's shoulders. Annie grinded against her still-sensitive pussy, breathing hard, her grin easy as she watched Taki shake.

"That's right," she whispered. "Let yourself go, babe."

Taki moved her hips to catch up, the both of them reaching a unison. She kissed Annie's jaw in urgency, capturing her lips and sliding her tongue into her mouth, a hand knotting up in wavy hair. Annie slid a hand up Taki's waist, tugging lightly on a nipple as Taki bucked her hips, faster and faster and faster-

It happened so fast, Taki didn't even have time to register it. A meteorite of pleasure hit her gut, and she cried out some Japanese she didn't even know she'd been holding in, a ghost of a sigh flowing out straight after. Her hand gripped Annie's bicep hard enough to bruise, and she could hear sweet nothings being whispered to her by her lover as heat rippled through her body, making her toes tingle. She vaguely registered Annie whispering "Oh, God," like a prayer as she bit Taki's shoulder, feeling her throb against her. The high passed after what felt like an age, and they knelt against each other, holding on for dear life, silent and panting.

The silence was broken by Annie letting out a throaty chuckle. "What did you say when you came?"

Taki smiled and exhaled. " _Shinseina tawagoto_. Holy shit."

* * *

Taki awoke to sunlight filtering through the curtains, the mattress moulded underneath her back. She blinked, peering to her right, watching Annie make a cup of tea. She tossed the spoon in the sink and walked over, backlit by the morning sun, looking like an angel. Her hair was ruffled and messy, and her lips were chapped from endless kisses.

"Hi," she murmured, kissing Taki's cheek. Taki smiled as she took the cup of tea. The mattress weight shifted as Annie sat down, ashing her joint and bringing it to her lips.

"Have you ever done that before?" she asked, taking a long drag.

"What?" Taki replied.

Annie exhaled. "Slept with a girl."

She shook her head shyly. "No."

A pause, and a smile. "I couldn’t tell."


End file.
